A birthday gone wrong
by Kiyoshiin
Summary: I worked really hard on this so I better not see anyone flaming this! I love you Doshu and happy birthday !


**Kiyo: Herro everyone. It's up to people if they want to read this story since it's about Doshu~.**

**Girls: -giggles-**

**Kiyo: Shush...-blushes- Well happy birthday love! Plus there are 5 extra authors in this story~. Plus some characters might be OOC but I don't care. It's my story lololololol~.**

**Elsword: IS**

**Add: MM**

**Elesis: GM**

**Raven: VC**

**Eve: CBS**

**Chung: TT**

**Aisha: DW**

**Rena: NW**

**Ara: SD**

* * *

"Ok Elgang...do you remember what I've told you?" Kiyo asked in a stern voice.

"I Elsword, shall be decorating the house with accessories."

"I Rena, shall be helping Aisha make the Angel cake." Aisha nodded to Rena.

"I Raven, shall make sure no enemies try to attack this house until the party starts."

"I Ara, shall be wrapping presents."

"I Eve, shall be keeping an eye on the birthday girl." A few giggles came from the girls.

"I Chung, shall wait for the guests to arrive.

"I Add shall be helping Eve~." He got smacked by the nasod. "OW! Ok ok! I'll go buy fireworks..."

"And I Elesis will be helping him."

"Good! We have exactly 2 hours to get ready before she comes over. MOVE OUT!" Kiyo ordered.

"But what about you then?" Elsword asked.

"I shall be assisting anyone in the house that needs me."

"Oh..all right then." The elgang scattered and did their jobs. Eve secretly watching Doshu with her cloaking device activated so that she's invisible. Elsword dug into the huge back of decorations and started with the banner. Chung had gotten a chair and sat on it while waiting for guests by the door. Raven stood on the roof of the house and watched for any sign of enemies that might want to crash this party. Ara sat in the living room with some wrapping paper and started wrapping the presents. Aisha and Rena took turns putting in ingredients for the cake. Add and Elesis went to the market to see if any fireworks were being sold. Kiyo decided to help Elsword with decorations.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

"Wow good job Els." Kiyo smiled as he looked at the living room. Balloons of various colors clung to the ceiling, a big banner above the big-screen T.V. saying "Happy 18th Doshu!", and some El crystal lights that hung on the conwells that were stabbed into the walls. "Elsword...Eve's gonna be mad at you when she finds out you've made a bunch of holes in her precious house..."

"It's Doshu's birthday~. Eevee won't get mad~. I have until tomorrow to escape!" Elsword grinned.

"Your funeral and Eve'll be the one to bury you." Kiyo facepalmed. "At least the decorations are done. Go help Raven."

"Alrighty!" Elsword ran out the door to join Raven. Kiyo went to check on the kitchen on the girls.

"How's it going in here?" Kiyo was answered by an explosion from the oven. "REALLY?! YOU JUST HAD TO BLOW IT UP?!"

"W-w-we're so sorry..." The girls flinched at his voice. Kiyo sighed deeply. "Rena...go get another angel cake from a bakery."

"Y-yes Kiyo!" Rena attempted to hug Kiyo but he backed away. "Aww..."

"This body ain't for you." He glared at the elf. Rena pouted but left the house anyways.

"Why do you not let the girls hug you?" Aisha asked.

"C-cause...it feels weird..." Kiyo blushed lightly. Aisha giggled. "SHUSH! GO HELP ARA WITH PRESENTS THEN!" Kiyo entered scary, yell mode.

"H-hai!" She fled in fear. A headache suddenly came.

"Ow..I'd better...lie down." Kiyo hurredly ran to the couch and fell asleep on it.

* * *

**30 minutes later (Yes again)**

Loud screeches were heard above which caused Kiyo to wake up. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Ara and Aisha were running around the house.

"Oh...Wyverns are attacking." Ara answered.

"AW COME ON! SERIOUSLY?!" Kiyo whined.

"No need to worry. We won't let them destroy the house~." A window shattered. The three of them turned to look in that direction. A wingless wyvern had fallen through. "Well most of it." Ara laughed nervously. Aisha threw a starball at its head which killed it finally. "That'll stink later...I'll make Elsword clean it up." The Sakra Devanam giggled.

"WE GOT THEM ALL!" Raven announced. Kiyo breathed a sigh of relief.

"Could this day get any..." Kiyo slapped a mouth over Aisha's mouth.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! EVERY TIME SOMEONE SAYS THAT, THE DAY ALWAYS GETS WORSE!" Kiyo shivered in fear as Aisha almost said the cursed words. "I just hope that the wyverns aren't a bad omen..."

"Don't worry Kiyo~." Ara smiled.

"Are the presents done being wrapped at least...?" He said hopefully.

"Yep~!" Ara said proudly. A knock was heard at the door.

"Guests are here!" Chung announced as he opened the door. Two familiar girls that the Elgang knew so well walked in.

"My sisters!" Kiyo hugged them both at once.

"Cutie ni-chan~." Kat cooed.

"Where is your wife?!" Code demanded to know.

"I'm not cute and I'm not married!"

"Not yet you aren't~." The four girls said in harmony.

"...Just go get ready." Kiyo looked away shyly as he said it. "Where are your presents?"

"You'll see when Doshu gets here~." Kat grinned.

"I have it memorized!" Code said proudly.

"I see..." He stepped away from Kat. She winked at her oni-chan.

"INCOMING!" Add shouted from outside. Another window broke as something flew in and hit the televison, it fell over and broke in two.

"NOOOOOO!" Kiyo yelled in agony. Add and Elesis walked in at the same time to see the damage while carrying some fireworks.

"Ah...my bad."

"YOU STUPID YANDERE!" Kiyo tackled Add to the ground and started choking him.

"Kiyo!" Elesis wrestled him off and held him down by the shoulders. "He just wanted to set one off. I told him no but he was so damn persistent. I didn't think it would fly in the house though..." Elesis sighed. "Look I'll make sure nothing else gets broken or damaged ok?" The red knight patted him on the head.

"Fine..."

"Don't kill Add ok? We need all the firepower we can get for enemies...even if he is yandere." She whispered the last five words. Kiyo nodded slowly. Elesis released her hold on him. Kiyo sat up and looked at Add.

"So sorry..." He muttered an apology.

"I accept." The elgang members smiled along with Kiyo's sisters.

"Good! Now then! Let's give Doshu the best birthday she's ever had."

"A-AND NO MORE BREAKING ANYTHING ELSE!" He glared at Add and Aisha mostly. Ara took out her cellphone and dialed Rena.

"You get the cake yet?"

"I'm just about to arrive at the house~!" Rena giggled as she walked in as she put her phone away.

"YES! AS LONG AS THE CAKE AND PRESENTS ARE WELL, IT WILL STILL BE GOOD!" Kiyo said excitedly. "Who blew up the oven anyways?" He asked curiously. Rena pointed to Aisha. Kiyo turned around. "Never let Aisha cook from now on."

"I'M A GOOD COOK!" Aisha pouted. "DON'T YOU GUYS THINK SO?!"

"..." No one answered the mage.

"Meanies..." She planted herself on the floor. A knock was heard from the door once more. Chung opened the door to let in another familiar girl.

"Hey Rose." Kiyo smiled.

"Hey Kiyo." She smiled back.

"IT'S THE CRAZY WOMAN!" The Elgang said in fear. Rosamanelle did her famous cackle. Kiyo bonked each member on the forehead.

"DON'T BE RUDE! I INVITED HER!"

"We sowwie..."

"Thanks Kiyo. Where do I put my present?"

"I'll show you." Ara guided Rose to the presents.

"Let's try to clean up the house for now guys!"

"Ok! Rose, Kat, and Code. You guys can help if you want."

"Sure~!" They said in unison and helped out.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

"Well...besides the broken windows, this place looks kinda nice again~! Someone put blankets over the windows and nail them down please?" Kiyo pleaded

"Kay~." Ara dragged Aisha with her.

"W-why me?!"

"I need a pair of hands and you were the closest." Ara continued to drag the mage upstairs.

"Fine..."

"Sounds like there was a fight here~." A familiar voice sang out loud.

"How did you get in?"

"The window duh Kiyoyoyo~."

"You know I don't like it when you say that Chi..."

"Dun care~. Where is Eve~?" She asked.

"Spying on Doshu."

"Aw...Those women need to get back already!"

"Why Chi?" Rena asked curiously.

"I miss Eevee...Oh and I wanna ask Doshu personal questions." She grinned at Kiyo.

"N-N-N-NO YOU WILL NOT!" Kiyo stammered while a dark blush crept onto his face. Chi did her famous creepy smile.

"I do what I wish Kiyoyoyo~."

"Fine...do whatever the hell you want." Kiyo muttered. Ara went to show Chi where the presents are. "So now we wait for the last guest."

"Who else did you invite?" Add asked.

"Megan~." He winked at Add. Despite hating Add, he couldn't help but tease the man whenever it involved Megan.

"R-REALLY?!" The Master Mind was in shock.

"I HEARD THE WORD MEGAN!" Elsword had jumped through the window and rolled to a stop. "Aw...she ain't here yet?"

"Hey I ordered you to watch the house with Raven." Kiyo glared at the Infinity Sword.

"We have like...15 minutes don't we?" Everyone looked at the clock which surprisngly still was on the wall after all the chaos the house had went through. A few of the Elgang members and guests shivered.

"W-where are those blankets Ara and Aisha?!" Rena yelled.

"Coming~!" Aisha chimed. As if on cue, the two girls walked down the stairs carrying blankets, nails, and a hammer. Elsword, Chung, Aisha, and Ara helped each other as they nailed the blankets to where the windows were broken.

"Eve is gonna be so mad once she finds out her house is partly destroyed...there's a bunch of cracks in the walls outside from when the wyverns fell on it." Elsword admitted.

"DON'T ANY OF YOU DARE SAY THAT IT COULD'VE BEEN WORSE!" Kiyo yelled loudly. A knock was heard on the door. Chung opened the door to let Megan in.

"What's with all the yelling?" She asked curiously while holding her present in her arms.

"MEGAN~!" Add and Elsword attempted to glomp her but she backed away just in time, they ended up glomping each other and kissed one another. "UGH! GROSS!" Everyone else was thrown into a fit of giggles. Everyone high-fived Megan except for Add and Elsword who had ran to the restroom to find the mouthwash.

"Hey Rena."

"Yes Kiyo?"

"How about you set that cake in the kitchen before you drop it already?"

"Right..." Rena walked slowly and carefully to the kitchen, slowly setting it down on the dining table. Another explosion was heard upstairs.

"AGAIN?!" Kiyo yelled in anger. Add and Elsword's voices were heard as they were arguing about something.

"...Those idiots are arguing over me again." Meg announced. Aisha and Chung went upstairs and silenced the two. Cracks started to appear on the ceiling.

"Uh oh..." Kiyo looked up and quickly fled with the others.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Voices were heard as several objects fell through the ceiling. The house shook a little as Elsword, Add, Aisha, and Chung groaned in pain. Dust was EVERYWHERE. So was the debris. A very dark aura took over Kiyo.

"I swear...one of you is dying today if you mess up something else." Kiyo said in a growling voice to the Elgang.

"We're sorry?" Add and Elsword apologized. Kiyo slammed their heads together. "We deserved that..."

"Yes...yes you two did."

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?!" Eve yelled as she walked in. Doshu peeked her head inside before walking in after Eve.

"Well...disaster struck really...First the oven blew up thanks to Aisha, wyverns started attacking the place for some unknown reason, Add decided to light a firework for fun and it ended up destroying the T.V., and...Elsword and Add fought over Meg once again upstairs while Aisha and Chung tried to calm them down but broke the ceiling in the process." Kiyo took a deep breath after saying all of those words. Eve sighed deeply.

"You guys know I worked hard to make this house right?" The rest of the Elgang nodded their head slowly. Eve especially glared at Elsword and Add. "And fur-H-hey!" Eve squeaked as Chi hugged her from behind. "D-d-don't scare me like that Chi..."

"Sowwie~." Chi released the nasod. "Don't be too hard on them. It's Kiyoyoyoyo's girlfriend's birthday after all~." She winked at Kiyo.

"S-shush..." Doshu giggled.

"Here comes the cake- AH!" Rena tripped over the debris while carrying Doshu's cake. Kiyo's dark aura was just pure black.

"I hate you all..." Kiyo ran out the door. It started to rain outside as the evening soon setteled in.

"Kiyo wait!" Doshu yelled after him.

"NO! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE PERFECT DAY FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY! THEY JUST HAD TO SCREW IT UP!" Kiyo yelled in agony. Doshu started to run after him but a hand held her arm.

"Let go! I have to go comfort him!" Doshu turned to face Chung.

"Its best if Kiyo is left alone...he doesn't sound like he wants to be with anyone right now especially you."

"But...oh fine..."

"Come inside, its raining dear." Elesis urged. Doshu was reluctant but came inside anyways.

"I just wanted to give her the best birthday ever..." Kiyo sat on an old swing that its rope was tied to a thick tree branch while being drenched in the rain. "I'd do anything to give Doshu the best party that she's ever had..."

"You'll do anything you say?" A voice said out of no where.

"Who's there?!" Kiyo stood up on his feet on alert.

"Relax, I'm not your enemy." Someone appeared as if no where from a strange portal. The silhouette was familiar. "Glaive?"

"Yep. I won't repeat myself. You'll do anything you say?" Kiyo slowly nodded. "What if...I could turn back time and give Doshu the best birthday party ever, it would be perfect without no mistakes whatsoever. I have been watching everything that has happened."

"REALLY?!" Kiyo said excitedly. "W-what do you want in exchange?" Kiyo put up a poker face.

"5 years of your life." Glaive grinned behind his mask. He was testing Kiyo to see if he really loved Doshu enough to do such a thing. Kiyo closed his eyes and thought for a few minutes before opening his eyes again. "Well? Have you made your decision?"

"Yes...Yes I have. I would be glad to...I really want to give Doshu the best birthday ever..." He said in a low voice.

"Then hold out your arm." Glaive commanded. Kiyo did so and closed his arms. Glaive summoned a blue time cube as big as his palm. Glaive touched Kiyo with the cube. Kiyo's hand started to glow blue. A sharp pain attacked his stomach, causing Kiyo to fall to his knees. Glaive chuckled slighlty. "Oh did I forget to mention? It'd be painful~."

"I...I don't care..." Kiyo groaned in pain. The blue light finally engulfed Kiyo.

"Have a nice party." Glaive waved at Kiyo who was now in the air. Both men dissapeared. Kiyo felt like he was falling endlessly. Everything was white. Clocks appeared next to Kiyo and surrounded him as he continued falling. There was no bottom and there was no top. It was like falling into an endless abyss.

* * *

2 hours ago before the disasters started happening

"KIYO!" A voice woke him up.

"W-wha..." Kiyo rubbed his eyes. He was still being shook.

"What happened to you...?" Ara was the first one that he saw. Then looked around to see that the Elgang had surrounded him.

"What do you mean...?" Ara handed him a mirror. Kiyo took it and looked at his reflection. "AH! I'M A GIRL EXCEPT WITH A BEARD AND MUSTACHE!" A few chuckles was heard from the room.

"Not quite~. Your hair just got long all of a sudden~." Rena giggled.

"HUH?!" Ara helped him up.

"You seem to be a bit taller since 5 minutes ago..." Aisha told him. Kiyo looked behind his back and saw that his hair had grown a lot. His jaw dropped.

"SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTT! WAIT I NEED TO SHAVE!" Kiyo ran upstairs to the bathroom. The guys laughed while the girls stayed quiet.

"His voice got a bit deeper too..." Ara noticed.

"Its so sexy..." Rena admitted. A blush crept to her face.

"S-same..." Elesis admitted. She blushed with Aisha and Eve.

"Welp. LET'S GET THIS PARTY GOING~!" Elsword yelled with determination.

"YEAH!" Everyone else said in unison.

* * *

**Two hours later and a shaved face Kiyo**

"Here she comes!" A clean, shaved-face Kiyo announced. His girlfriend walking together with Eve.

"Why does it seemed like you aged suddenly Kiyo?" Raven asked.

"Because I did." He still was looking out the window.

"HEH?!" The elgang members were in shock.

"I'll tell you later...EVERYONE HIDE!" Kiyo yelled. Everyone hid. The door opened.

"Where did everyone go?" Eve asked.

"They are obviously hiding~." Doshu giggled.

"The jig is up guys!" The lights came on and out came everyone. Kiyo hugged his girlfriend. She hugged him back. "You're too smart..." Kiyo pouted.

"I'm sowwie~. Forgive me ne~?" She did her best puppy dog eyes.

"I can't ever stay mad at you~." Kiyo kissed her. She kissed back.

"LET'S PARTY ALREADY!" Elsword just had to ruin the moment with his yelling. Kiyo sighed. Everyone chuckled/giggled. Everyone had a good time, They guys played some games on the wii on the big TV, except for Add which Elesis made him start doing push-ups for having a weak body. The authors pestered Doshu for answers when she wouldn't answer their questions.

"I'm n-n-not telling you anything! M-moe..." Doshu blushed darkly.

"You don't have to sweetie~." Kiyo hugged her from behind.

"E-EEP! K-Kiyo! Don't scare me like that..."

"I'm sowwie~." Kiyo pecked her on the cheek.

"All is forgiven~." Doshu kissed his in return.

"TOO CUTE!" Code and Kat squealed.

"Dinner is here~." Ara announced.

"FOOD!" Kiyo thanked Ara from the embarrassment. Everyone rushed at once.

"STOP! Birthday girl is first." Rena ordered. A few complaints were heard. Doshu giggled and brought Kiyo with her.

"Smells so good..." Everyone couldn't help but drool. Meats, veggies, fruits, sushi, and other kinds of food were available. Everyone chatted away into the night. Code and Kat were trying to make Eve and Raven kiss every 5 minutes, Elsword and Add still bickered over Meg, and everyone else just ate to their food happily.

"Did everyone save some room~?" Several people nodded. "Time to cut the cake~." Rena brought out the angel cake in front of Doshu.

"MY FAVORITE!" She said excitedly. The elf whispered into her ear. "Kiyo? You really planned all this?"

"W-w-well I had help..." His eyes darted around the room at the Elgang members. Doshu kissed him on the cheek. A few "ooooo~" and "aww~" were heard throughout everyone. Aisha lit the candles. "M-make a wish~." Kiyo said sweetly.

"I already have everything that I want~." Doshu put her arms around his neck and kissed Kiyo. He kissed back and hugged her. Everyone pretty much clapped after Doshu blew out the candles.

"HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY HAPPY TO YOU DOSHU~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~!" Everyone said in harmony. Elsword and Chung left the dining room.

"Where are you two going?" Raven asked.

"Fireworks."

"Not yet. Sit down. Wait for the presents are done.."

"Aw...but I wanted to light some!" Elsword pouted but sat down along with Chung. It took about 25 minutes for everyone to have a slice of angel cake.

"TIME FOR PRESENTS~!" Eve announced. Everyone slowly rushed into the living room. Doshu walked to the table containing all of the presents.

"Which to open first~?" Doshu giggled. She picked one after deciding for a minute. "From Eve." She opened it to find her very own black drone. "OH MY GOODNESS! ITS TOO CUTE!"

"You're welcome Doshu." Eve gave her a hug.

"From Raven." She opened his next. "Oooh~. This looks rather nice. Thanks Raven." She placed the scabbard onto the ground. She picked the next one. "From Chung. This oughta be good." She unwrapped it to reveal...6 grenades. "What are these Chung?"

"Two of them each contain poison, fire, and electricity. They are to protect you from a few enemies."

"Thanks?" Chung smiled. Doshu was already searching for the next present. "Ah from Aisha! Hope it doesn't blow up..." She muttered the last five words.

"I HEARD THAT! It won't blow up..." Aisha complained. Doshu was reluctant to open it at first, but decided to get over with it and unwrapped her gift. Doshu softly gasped. Inside the small box, earrings in the shape of an amethyst crescent moon. "Y-you're welcome..." Aisha muttered.

"What do you think Kiyo~?" Doshu put one of the earrigs next to her ear.

"T-they're c-cute..." He blushed.

"Thanks Aisha~." She put the earrings back in the tiny box. Already was she going through the present pile looking for the next one to open. "From Elsword." It was really thin. She blushed a bright red and quickly stuffed it in her pocket.

"What is it?" Kiyo noticed Doshu's red face.

"N-nothing!" A snicker was heard from the red-headed boy.

"WHAT DID YOU GIVE HER?!"

"A picture~." He ran away.

"YOU GET BACK HERE!" Kiyo chased him. Elsword fled to the front door and ran outside. Kat followed Kiyo and Elsword. The rest of the party members were in confusion.

"Well don't stop opening your presents Doshu." Ara insisted.

"R-right..." Doshu picked out another. "Oh look from Ara." Ara giggled slightly. Doshu opened the present. Inside was a T-shirt that said "Kishu 4 Ever" with a big heart surrounding the words. "T-thanks~."

"You know Kishu sounds like kiss you. So whenever you're saying Kishu, you're thinking of Kiyo.~"

"...I didn't know that. T-thanks for the info..." Doshu blushed as she looked for her next present. "From Rena. Ooh~." She hurriedly opened it. "A magic 8 ball?"

"Except this is the real deal. When you shake it for the answer to your questions, it'll be true." The elf explained.

"Thank you Rena." The two women hugged. Doshu placed her opened presents in a pile under the table. The drone rested on Doshu's head. She giggled lightly as she picked her next present. "From Add...uh oh."

"What?! You don't want my present?!" Elesis bopped him on the head.

"Well...its just...you...I'm a bit worried."

"Just open it." Elesis insisted. Doshu gulped lightly but opened it anyways. A dark blush rose to her cheeks.

"W-what is this?!" She showed Add the sexy, black, frilly panties and bra combo.

"I was...shopping for women stuff for Eve and since your birthday was coming up so soon, I got something for you as well for Kiyo's entertainment." Add couldn't help but grin widely. Eve erupted in a darkly aura. The nasod walked up to the white-haired man and raised her arm.

"YOU ARE THE ENEMY TO ALL WOMEN!" Eve struck a deadly blow against Add's cheek. A bone or two cracked from the impact and he was sent flying to the wall. The slap was so hard that not only did Add go through the wall, he went through three MORE walls and finally stopped after hitting a tree. Many bones snapped. If that didn't kill him, then he would be paralyzed for the rest of his life. It was hard to feel sorry for Add.

"Was that really necessary?" Doshu asked.

"Yes." Eve simply replied. She was obviously still angry. Elesis handed Doshu her present.

"Just forget about him. Happy Birthday Doshu. Hope you like it." Doshu nodded in thanks and opened it. It was a pair of 10-pound dumbbells. "I exercise plenty thank you."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't have these. FITNESS IS AWESOME!" Elesis screeched. Rena bopped her on the head.

"We know Elesis, you don't need to shout every 5 minutes..."

"Well now I've opened all of the Elgang's presents...time for the authors~!" Doshu said excitedly. The female authors giggled except for Kat, who was still outside. "I'll start with Chi's." Chi did a fist pump in the air. Doshu opened her gift to find..."It's cute~."

"Really? Well awesome~." Chi glomped her new best friend. The pair giggled together. Code walked up to the both of them.

"Ahem..." Code helped them up and held Doshu's hands.

"Something wrong Code?"

"Just listen please." Code smiled.

**"Your love, your smile and that  
make me happy to know that you are happy.  
If I were to make a wish, I would wish  
to see you. When story told that you found  
a man, then as a friend I will stand with you.  
If he broke your heart, then I break his spine and stab his heart.  
I'm maybe harsh and violent but I wish to protect you because  
you deserve the happiness in the world. I won't kill Kiyo cause  
he been through rough life so I let him slide but if  
you find the next man then let me see him and  
I see if he the right man. But if that man dare lay a hand on you  
then he will feel my rage, as I break every little bone in his body.  
So happy birthday Doshu and let you smile the world.  
Before I leave and say goodbye, may ask?  
When will you give birth to Kiyo's kids because  
I would like my million dreams of babies Kishu to  
be real."**

"Code..." Doshu blushed a bright red. "Thank you..." She hugged her friend. Code hugged Doshu back.

"Too bad Kiyo wasn't here to hear and see this~." Rena giggled.

"Here. My present Doshu." Rose handed it to her. Doshu nodded in thanks and opened it. It was a leather-bound notebook.

"Thanks Rose~." The two women hugged each other. She grabbed the last present on the table. "Now here's Megan's~." Megan smiled as Doshu started to open up her present. "It's so cute~!" She hugged the bunny plushie. Suddenly a noise came from the front door as it flew open.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" A familiar voice shouted from outside as Kat ran inside along with Elsword. Someone came in with a maid costume with a white frilly apron and kitty ears, paws on hands, and a tail. The whole thing was blue except for the apron. The kitty accessories were the color black.

"K-kiyo?" Doshu said in surprise as she walked towards him. A dark blush crept onto Kiyo's face.

"T-t-they did this to me..." Kiyo raised a paw at Elsword and Kat.

"Happy birthday Doshu~! He's my present."

"You look so...KAWAII~!" Doshu glomped Kiyo. "He he he~." Everyone pretty much whistled/snickered at the couple.

"FIREWORKS! CHUNG NOW!" Elsword dragged Chung outside.

"Wait you two!" Elesis chased after the boys.

"Hmm..." Doshu stared at her boyfriend.

"W-what?"

"I want you to stay like that for my birthday~."

"Aw...f-f-fine~. Anything for you~." Doshu giggled. They got up together. "Did he say fireworks~?" Kiyo nodded. The couple went outside together, followed by everyone else.

"LET'S LIGHT UP THE SKY!" Elsword shouted. The three of them were on the roof.

"H-hang on Elsword! You could blow your fingers off!" Chung shouted at him. Elesis pulled her brother back and let Chung did his thing. One by one, the fireworks lit the sky. The birthday girl and the kitty maid man, now without the paws, were sitting next to each other by the tree on the opposite side of where Add was still knocked out and watched the fireworks together.

"Ooh look at that one~!" A large pink heart was seen into the night sky.

"I think its telling us something~." Kiyo winked at Doshu.

"What would that be~?" She asked. He pulled her in for kiss. She kissed back.

"Happy birthday love~. May we be together forever..." Doshu smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for everything Kiyo. This was the best birthday ever~. I'll never forget it~."

And so...the night went on with everyone watching the fireworks together.

* * *

**Kiyo: YES! FINISHED! FINALLY! Could you believe that this was a bit hard to write?**

**Elsword: You were just lazy. -.-**

**Kiyo:...ehehehe...that's kinda true. BUT I STILL FINISHED! :D**

**Rena: You sure did~. I wonder how Doshu feels now~. -winks-**

**Kiyo: S-s-s-shush idiot~. -blushes darkly-**

**Add: -still stuck in the tree-**

**Raven and Chung: -trying to pull him out-**

**Kiyo: And thanks to those who participated in the story~!**

**Kat Winn: Kat**

**CookieUsagi: Megan**

**xXCode AngelXx: Code**

**Rosamanelle: Rose**

**Muffin-Made Insanity: Chi**

**Kiyo: Happy birthday Doshu~! I love you always~! **

**Eve: -zapping Raven and Chung as they try to get close to Add-**

**Kiyo:...you really hate Add now don't you?**

**Eve: -nods-**

**Kiyo: Poor Add...not. :3**


End file.
